The Book of Mudora
by The Dark Wizard
Summary: This is the legendary book of Mudora, which is a compilation of wise men, sages, and elders, over time.
1. The Creation

The Creation:  
  
In the barren rock world, The God Rogan resided. He decided to create life here, and so he created three gods to take up his duty, when he died, for even Gods fade in time. They were the goddess of Power, the goddess of Courage, and the goddess of Wisdom. Between these four, they created a world of splendor and magnificent, known as the Golden Realm, that was the home of the Gods. They also created a world outside the realm, for which to rule over, consisting of three realms. But the most prized realm was that of Hyrule, which held the gate to the Golden Realm.  
  
Over time, the other lands, and warlords grew jealous of this great land. So the gods made the seven wisest people in all the land, to help govern and watch over the realms of mortals. To ensure the safety of Hyrule, the Master Sword was forged by the sages.  
  
Yet, still over centuries, the gods began to die out, so Rogan took the three goddess, and ensured their power, and survival, by turning them, into the Triforce, and gave it to the Sages (The seven wise folk) who promptly brought it to the Golden Realm.  
  
- The Scrolls of Razfile the Wise 


	2. The Master Sword

The Master Sword:  
  
The Master Sword was created to protect the land of Hyrule by the sages. The blade is four feet long, the hilt is curved into an arc, and the symbols that are on the handle and hilt translate to "Protector of the weak, and slayer of the strong" and by strong it meant corrupt, or evil. Not all translations of the First Language are exact.  
  
It was created, that if the chosen one of his generation (as in every hundred years) wields it, he/she will have an ultimate power of strength, and if the One (the one chosen hero of Hyrule) wields it, he/she will be able to emit bolts of power from the weapon, giving them a god's power in battle.  
  
The first wielder of the sword was in fact the first sage, Durgen, who beat back the warlord Hilmeth, and save the land of Hyrule.  
  
The second wielder was a thief called Krakengile, who was defeated by Sages, and was slain in battle, by Durgen, the one he stole it from.  
  
After this, Durgen sealed the Master Sword in sacred granite in the forest, that could only be opened by the One, if they read the following out loud.  
  
'Damire de la fusin fora me incarian Poweriuose Ibladein frimpa sood.' 


	3. The Golden Realm

The Golden Realm:  
  
The Gates of the Golden Realm is said to lie in front of the original Temple of Time Which is now the Palace. When you enter the Golden Realm, the glows gold, not blue, and there is a power that will make mortal's dreams come true.  
  
You are said to enter at the top of the old castle of the gods. It is said that the goddesses' essence can be felt as you enter, even though they are believed to be long since vanished.  
  
The Triforce is kept in the heart of the building, and is protected by the Golden Guardian, Blaftite, who I believed to be the only remaining god. He is armed with a blazing sword, equal to the Master Sword, called the Sword of Davoc. Its blade is eight feet long, and one foot wide and it is engulfed in blue flame.  
  
The Golden Realm is some-what a mirror image of Hyrule, but it is paved in Gold, and the Dead are said to come hear, after they pass on. The Golden Village is said to be the original home of the elves and the fairies, but for some reason, they left to Hyrule.  
  
In the west, resides a lake, that is said to have healing powers, and near that, there is a huge, monolithic temple dedicated to the gods.  
  
The Triforce is said to be the only way the land survives today, and the only reason why the land isn't dead, and evil.  
  
- The Oracle, Balkish 


	4. The Temple of Time and the Prophecy

Temple of Time:  
  
The Temple of time is essentially a gateway to the future. It was a bi- product of the creation of Hyrule. It is a portal, not unlike the Gates of the Golden Realm, but it can only be opened and closed by the Master Sword.  
  
The Sages, and the One, who has yet to be chosen, guard the Temple of Time.  
  
" The orphaned from evil  
  
Shall smite the wicked  
  
He shall wield the Master Sword  
  
And the love of a Sage  
  
But he can't survive  
  
His own darkness  
  
The one shall save  
  
But will only live on  
  
In legend  
  
Not life"  
  
Was the Prophecy by the late sage, Saria the First. At the gates of the Temple of Time.  
  
- Galgamine the Second Sage 


	5. The Gaurdian of The Golden Realm

The Guardian  
  
(All these entries stop before the Great War of Hyrule, or just go up to it)  
  
When the god Rogan created the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore, he also took it upon himself to create a guardian for the Golden Realm; Blaftite. The specific power he gave him, was hatred. Din received power, Nayru received wisdom, Farore received courage, but the guardian named Blaftite received hate. Rogan knew that hate was the most deadly weapon imaginable.  
  
With this, Blaftite held power that kept even the deadliest of intruders from even seeing the Golden Realm.  
  
It is said that Blaftite held an infatuation with the first Sage of the Shadow Temple. When he went to beg the goddess Din for mortality, so he could wed the Sage, Din punished him by removing his right eye, and disfiguring the right side of his body.  
  
Blaftite then sullenly retreated to The Golden Realm, and stayed there, alone for centuries, until he mysteriously vanished, giving the evil wizard Agahnim easy access to the Golden Realm, and began the great war.  
  
It is said, too that the goddesses themselves searched for Blaftite, and not even the all-seeing Rogan could find him.  
  
~ Text from Ruaro, Sage of the Wind Temple 


End file.
